eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Amygamalion - The Form (House Item)
}} Book Text This book is titled "The Amygamalion - The Form". It appears to be a myth concerning the god Cazic-Thule. In the time before the land was flowing with thought and emotion, there were those who were the only ones who felt. The source of Amyg was amongst these beings that were the only keepers of emotion. Being the first, He did not know of solid forms nor did He need them. But as the other Lesser Emotions would take forms, He too, would see a need to do the same. In His great wisdom, He chose to observe the other Lesser Emotions and watch as they chose a solid form. Once these great feelings would complete their transformation, the Amyg would take a form that was even greater than all the rest. This would show His magnitude among the Lesser Emotions so that they would know their place in the world. He went forth to Lesser Emotion that chose its form first. Being the most solid, the source of Amyg that is called Cazic-Thule asked what form he should take. The keepers of the slow emotions of earth told the Source of Amyg to choose one that was more solid than anything that could be. And the form He that is Cazic-Thule took was that of the most solid of all stone. He then went forth to the Emotion that felt the strongest among the Lessers. He asked the keeper of fire what form He should take, and the Emotion of Fire quickly responded in an abrupt manner. Saying that the Source of Amyg should choose one that is quick to react and all consuming, He changed his stone form to that of slow moving lava. Watching from afar, He who is Cazic-Thule went and spoke with the winged Emotion that flitted throughout the air. Asking which form should be taken, the Source of Amyg was given many answers but nothing that was considered too long. Knowing that this Lesser Emotion changed her feelings as often as the wind turned its course, He moved on. Finding the Emotion that flows in a sickening manner, the Source of Amyg took showed much patience in listening to the watery Lesser Emotion. The flowing water told He who is Cazic-Thule to pick a form that ebbed and flowed. Taking this information, the Source of Amyg released His form into a flow of Lava, spreading all over the land. He who is Cazic-Thule was nearly lost to us all, for He now was everywhere at once, but nowhere at all. This transgression would never be forgotten. As the Source of Amyg struggled to regain His form, He had much time to dwell upon His anger. The Lesser Emotion of nothing came to Him and told Him to not struggle. For the advice of this great Nothing was to not take any form at all. Knowing that His wisdom was far greater than this Lesser Emotion's, He chose to disregard these words. The next of the Lesser Emotions came to Him. Of all the Lessers, this one was the strongest and paid true fealty to the Source of Amyg. Telling Amyg to feel as strongly as him, this emotion of hatred allowed He who is Cazic-Thule to think upon whom did this to him. Gathering all of this Emotion's power, Cazic shaped His face into that of Hatred's. As he entered His realm, The First Thought, the Source of Amyg was approached by an Emotion-That-Is-Not. The Emotion told him that His face was the same as that of the Lesser Emotion of loathing, making Him no better than one less than Him. This pestilent ridden Emotion-That-Is-Not helped the Source of Amyg to shape his face into one that would show what He really was. Unlike the face of seething, He who is Cazic-Thule now possessed a smooth worm-like body, yet His face was now great and mighty. Content with His new form, the Source of Amyg was approached by one last Emotion. This one bubbled with mirth and glee which tastes sour upon our minds. He advised the Great One to shape His entire form to match His mighty visage. Knowing that He was greater than all the rest, the Source of Amyg pushed His form to the utmost extreme, achieving a greatness unlike none other. This Lesser Emotion of giddiness left the presence of the Great One, filled with its sour smell. And so was it that this small Emotion was the wisest of all the Lessers, for now He who is Cazic-Thule now possesses the most refined of all of the forms of the Lesser Emotions. Credits